As a storage controller connected to a storage apparatus, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), there is a controller that adds a score to an error score table each time an error occurs upon access to a storage apparatus and disconnects the storage apparatus to prevent it from being used when the score in the error score table reaches a fixed value. For example, there is a storage controller that includes a function to, when an error occurred in access processing to a disk array device, add a score to a box within an error score table corresponding to an HDD in which anomaly has occurred, and store information indicative of the occurrence of anomaly in the HDD in another error table, and determines a score to be added to the error score table based on the information stored in the another error table at the time of the occurrence of the error. Further, there is also a storage controller that adds a score in accordance with the occurrence of anomaly in the error score table not only for a storage apparatus to be accessed but also for a transmission path to the storage apparatus.
On the other hand, some peripheral devices, such as a storage apparatus, include a function to determine, when an error occurred upon access from an information processor, whether the error is caused by the peripheral device or a connection path. For example, the following literature describes such conventional devices and method for error retry.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-205316
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-132413
As an error that occurs when a storage controller accesses a storage apparatus, there is such an error without reproducibility that occurs in the access processing for the first time but does not occur when retrying the access processing. When such an error without reproducibility occurs, in many cases, it is possible to continue the processing to access the storage apparatus for the time being even if the error is caused by the storage apparatus of the access destination or the transmission path used for the access.
For example, with a storage system in which data is made redundant by being recorded in different storage apparatuses, there is a case where it is desired to continue the operation of the system using a normal storage apparatus in a state where data to be accessed has no longer redundancy because of the failure of part of the storage apparatuses. When an error without reproducibility occurs in a state where data to be accessed has no redundancy, the possibility is great that it is possible to continue the operation for the time being without disconnecting the storage apparatus of the access destination.
Further, for example, with a storage system in which the transmission path connected to the storage apparatus is made redundant, there is a case where it is desired to continue the operation of the system using a normal transmission path in a state where the transmission path has no longer redundancy because of the failure of part of the transmission paths. When an error without reproducibility occurs in a state where a transmission path has no redundancy, the possibility is great that it is possible to continue the operation for the time being without disconnecting the transmission path used for access.
However, continuation of the operation of a system despite the occurrence of an error may make the determination criterion of an anomaly-occurring portion less stringent and as a result of that, there used to be such a problem that the determination precision of an anomaly-occurring portion may deteriorate.